Merchant of Death character bios
by Berserkerlord
Summary: Here are the character bios for my story the merchant of death, read to find out the details about the characters.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to do character bios for this story so I don't have to devote too much time to explaining characters roles in my story "the merchant of death."

* * *

NAME: Feferi Peixes

OCCUPATION: Duchess in command of the port city of Alternia

BLOOD COLOR: Light purple

ABILITIES: Capable of underwater breathing.

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'5''

RESIDENCE: Hightown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Sollux Captor (precise relationship unknown)

Eridan Ampora (moirail)

STRIFE SPECIBUS: 2x3dentkind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Due to her incredibly high ranking on the hemospectrum Feferi has been placed in charge of the important port city of Alternia. With her came her moirail and advisor, the lesser noble Eridan Ampora. She is well liked by the populous of the city for her excitable and almost childlike demeanor. Due to her seadweller heritage she is prone to making fish puns. She forms emotional bonds well and is one of the few people capable of calming down her violent moirail. However, do not be fooled by her behavior, when enraged she wields her trident with amazing skill and dexterity, growing up in the world of politics has also made her aware that sometimes you have to break or bend the rules to get things accomplished.

* * *

NAME: Eridan Ampora

OCCUPATION: Minor lord and advisor to Feferi Peixes.

BLOOD COLOR: Dark purple

ABILITIES: Capable of underwater breathing.

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'8''

RESIDENCE: Hightown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Sollux Captor: Kismesis (unrequited)

Feferi Peixes: moirail (unrequited matesprit)

Vriska Serket: Kismesis (former)

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Riflekind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: A high-ranking member of the nobility, Eridan Ampora has been moirails with Feferi Peixes for a very long time. When she was placed in command of the city of Alternia, Eridan went with her as her advisor. Having much more experience with politics than Feferi, his advice has been a great aid as she adjusts to her new role. Due to his occasional incredibly violent tendencies it is rare for him to leave the mansion that he shares with Feferi. He is well trained with his rifle and is very dangerous if confronted at long range.

* * *

NAME: Gamzee Makara

OCCUPATION: Minor lord of the city of Alternia

BLOOD COLOR: Indigo

ABILITIES: Capable of going into a rage where his physical attributes are increased.

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 6'0''

RESIDENCE: Has a house in hightown and lowtown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Karkat Vantas: moirail (primary)

Tavros Nitram: moirail (secondary)

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Clubkind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: A lesser noble, Gamzee Makara is the black sheep of the Alternian nobility. He is known to smoke opium and has several underworld connections; his addiction to the drug also helps to quell some of the violent tendencies he is prone to. Despite his normally lax demeanor he can be incredibly dangerous, wielding his clubs with surprising skill. When he is not high he can also become very violent and dangerous. Despite this he is loved by many of the citizens for his likeable and easygoing demeanor. He is very good friends with Karkat Vantas and Tavros Nitram, these two are the only ones who can calm him down when he goes into one of his violent rages.

* * *

NAME: Equius Zahhak

OCCUPATION: Robot manufacturer

BLOOD COLOR: Blue

ABILITIES: Incredibly enhanced physical strength. Could punch down a wall with little effort

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'11''

RESIDENCE: Hightown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Nepeta Leijon: Moirail

Aradia Megido: precise relationship unknown

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Fistkind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: A successful businessman, Equius Zahhak is one of the top robot designers and manufacturers in the world. He is well known for his politeness but this is often set off by his loyalty to the hemospectrum social system. He is unflinchingly loyal to his allies. Because of his great strength he refrains from physical contact in fear of hurting others. He is an avid collector of troll artwork and is very fond of musclebeasts.

* * *

NAME: Vriska Serket

OCCUPATION: Privateer

BLOOD COLOR: Blue

ABILITIES: Capable of manipulating peoples actions with her mind.

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'7''

RESIDENCE: Hightown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Tavros Nitram: precise relationship unknown

Kanaya Maryam: Moirail

Eridan Ampora: Kismesis (former)

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Dicekind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: A former pirate, Vriska Serket is currently a privateer in the employ of the city of Alternia. She helps to defend the cities harbor from other pirates, and in return is allowed to take whatever she wants from their ships. During a confrontation with Tavros Nitram when she was a pirate she paralyzed him from the waist down, in the course of the battle she was later blinded in one eye and had an arm blown off by an exploding canon. When she entered the service of Alternia her arm was replaced with a mechanical one made by Equius Zahhak. She is very skilled with her chosen weapons, a pair of eight sided mechanical dice that release different weapons depending on what side they land on.

* * *

NAME: Terezi Pyrope

OCCUPATION: Police commander for the city of Alternia

BLOOD COLOR: Teal

ABILITIES: Advanced senses due to blindness. Capable of using smell and taste to "see" her surroundings.

AGE: 25

HEIGHT: 5'7''

RESIDENCE: Midtown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Karkat Vantas: precise relationship status unknown

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Canekind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Terezi Pyrope was drafted into the service of the police force at a young age due to her aptitude for law enforcement, during one of her first missions she was blinded and her career appeared to be over, however, she learned how to tell her surroundings by smell and taste, making her even more effective because she could tell where something was hidden. Despite being capable of knowing her surroundings she carries around a cane, this is because she is very skilled in combat using her cane as a weapon.

* * *

_**Remember to review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here are the rest of the troll bios for my story the merchant of death

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**_

* * *

NAME: KANAYA MARYAM

OCCUPATION: Fashion designer

BLOOD COLOR: Jade green

ABILITIES: Unknown

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'7''

RESIDENCE: Midtown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Vriska Serket: moirail

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Makeupkind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Kanaya Maryam is a very successful fashion designer and has gained a large amount of wealth, with this wealth came influence. She quickly found her way to Alternia where she has become the unofficial civil judge for the city, being able to keep a level head and find fair solutions to disputes. She is well liked for her politeness, even temper, and elegance.

* * *

NAME: Nepeta Leijon

OCCUPATION: Head of the reconnaissance corps for Alternia

BLOOD COLOR: Olive green

ABILITIES: Cat like reflexes and agility. Has a cat tail due to a genetic anomaly, this anomaly also gives her a very flexible skeleton.

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'2''

RESIDENCE: Midtown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Equius Zahhak: Moirail

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Clawkind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Physically Nepeta Leijon is one of the smallest of the trolls, this however, serves has become more of an advantage than a disadvantage for her. Due to her small size she is capable of fitting into areas most others could not. Because of this and her skills at stealth and detection she quickly rose through the ranks to become the commander of the reconnaissance corps, a group of light infantry that are responsible for scouting, investigation, and infiltration missions.

* * *

NAME: Sollux Captor

OCCUPATION: Treasurer for the city of Alternia

BLOOD COLOR: Yellow

ABILITIES: Powerful psychic abilities.

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'8''

RESIDENCE: Midtown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Aradia Megido: precise relationship unknown

Feferi Peixes: precise relationship unknown

STRIFE SPECIBUS: None

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: A powerful and intelligent psychic Sollux Captor is the lowblood to occupy the position of Alternian treasurer. When he was first promoted to the position people doubted his abilities, but he soon showed that he was quite capable of handling the difficulties of managing the city treasury. He does not use conventional weapons, preferring instead to use his psychic abilities to fight.

* * *

NAME: Tavros Nitram

OCCUPATION: Commander of the Alternian cavalry second division

BLOOD COLOR: Brown

ABILITIES: Able to manipulate the minds of animals.

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'10''

RESIDENCE: Midtown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Vriska Serket: precise relationship unknown

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Lancekind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Tavros Nitram is one of the first rustbloods to be given command of an entire division in the Alternian military. After being paralyzed from the waist down during a confrontation with Vriska Serket he was transferred to Alternia where he had his legs replaced with robotic legs by Equius Zahhak. He gradually moved up through the ranks until he was placed in charge of the second division of Alternian cavalry. He is very skilled with his lance and is acknowledged to be one of the best cavalry commanders in the world.

* * *

NAME: Aradia Megido

OCCUPATION: Archeologist

BLOOD COLOR: Rust red

ABILITIES: Psychic powers. Capable of seeing spirits.

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'7''

RESIDENCE: Midtown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Sollux Captor: precise relationship unknown

Equius Zahhak: precise relationship unknown

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Whipkind (rarely used)

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Aradia Megido is a well-respected authority on ancient societies. Her ability to communicate with ghosts allows her to learn about the structure of ancient societies from direct sources. She is skilled with her whip although she rarely uses it, instead preferring to fight using her psychic abilities.

* * *

NAME: Karkat Vantas

OCCUPATION: Commander of the 69th division of the Alternian military

BLOOD COLOR: Bright red (mutation)

ABILITIES: unknown

AGE: 25 years

HEIGHT: 5'7''

RESIDENCE: Midtown

KNOWN AFFILIATIONS:

Terezi Pyrope: precise relationship unknown

Gamzee Makara: Moirail

STRIFE SPECIBUS: Sicklekind

BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Due to his mutation Karkat Vantas is the only troll with bright red blood. Normally trolls with this mutation do not live past their first day, they are weeded out and killed. But somehow he managed to survive, keeping his blood color a secret he managed to climb through the ranks until he was placed in command of the 69th division of the Alternian army, which is charged with defending the city. He is known for constantly cursing and having an almost constantly angry demeanor.

* * *

_**Remember to review, people.**_


End file.
